Four reasons why Gokudera stopped barging into Tsuna's room
by fancyanide
Summary: Gokudera finally stopped after the fourth


1.

It was late at night when Gokudera dipped his hand to double check the report for the mission few days ago. Although it could wait until morning, Gokudera wanted Tsuna to check on it as soon as possible because it would be bad if the wrong report about it already reached the others –especially the branch family involved in the mission. It was a minor mistake but surely, the casualties from the mission could not be altered twice the actual thing, would it not? (liar, the truth is Gokudera just wanted to see Tsuna so bad eventho few hours ago they had dinner together with the others but still)

Scurrying with all his might, Gokudera with a handful of reports and evidences, ran off to the direction of his beloved boss' room.

"TENTH!"

That was his typical scream before successfully letting himself stepping into Vongola Decimo's private manor.

"There is this mistake in the report I want you to check on—"

"Ah"

Two figures of a man stared at each other in surprise. One of them protectively gripped the end of the towel, the only thing attached to the body to cover his hips below, and the other one was trying hard to cover the twitching nose with the stack of reports.

"W-well.. hello, Gokudera-kun"

It seemed like the owner of the room was just done with his bath and in the middle of his way to the bedroom. Gokudera stuttered in panic, rambling incoherently about how he was not trying to act like a pervert and how rude he was to suddenly invading his boss' resting time.

"Gokudera-kun, calm down," Tsuna chuckled and calmly walked few steps back only to reach his robe in the bathroom door. "It's all right, let's sit in the sofa and see what I can do to help"

.

The night ended with Gokudera numerously bowed his head in guilt, revised reports in hand. Tsuna escorted him to the door, repeatedly answering Gokudera's plea of forgiveness with _I'm not angry_ and _it's okay Gokudera-kun it's nothing big_ and _next time just don't forget to knock before entering_.

2.

Rather than a trouble, it would be better to call guardian's usual antic as the merry of Vongola headquarter. It got worse when almost all of them gathered in one place –seven hells, even half of them already more than enough to destroy one-third of the garden (please note that Vongola's garden means the size of international airport lane).

However, it was no wonder if at one point the self-claimed right hand man would barge into his boss' room with the usual protest. This time the cause was Lambo who tailed behind him with another Gianini's fucked up invention.

"TENTH!" with hundred percent of spirit Gokudera slammed the office door open. "YOU NEED TO TELL GIANINI TO STOP AIDING THIS STUPID COW—"

It wasn't entirely Gokudera's fault to suddenly barging in like that because judging from the situation, it looked like the owner of the office room didn't actually use the room for any business mean. In fact, the boss was currently occupied with other business.

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

Tsuna cried. His phone slipped from between the shoulder and ear. Both hands reaching downwards to pull his pants back in place. Still, the scattered used tissues (and wait, was that a lubricant next to the pen case?) on top of the table didn't help Tsuna to cover his deed.

Bright red in embarrassment, Gokudera kicked out the cow saying that it was inappropriate for underage to see. The door shut with a chant of apology coming from Gokudera who desperately crouched down to the floor –attempting an extreme _dogeza_ if not for his will to hang himself open in the water fountain.

.

Half an hour later, when it felt like he was ready to face any of the humiliation, Tsuna opened his office door only to find Gokudera still in the same position. And for every moment after, Gokudera's flooding apologies prevented Tsuna to admit that half of it was also his mistake (though later on Tsuna made sure to Gokudera that no word about it reached others. A news about Vongola boss masturbating in the desk office wasn't a good news afterall)

3.

Eventhough Gokudera's sudden visit was predictable, from the stomping foot and distinctive shout, still it wasn't easy to dodge –especially when the one inside the barged room was in no position to run or hide.

It was a day before the group for tomorrow mission departed from the base when Gokudera, as usual, slammed Tsuna's office door wide open.

Gokudera's little brain already did the calculation in the slightest second, that it was not an hour where he would catch Tsuna in an embarrassing position. "TENTH!"

And yet here he was, mouth gaping with a shocking view in front of him.

Half-pinned in the office desk, his boss engaged in a passionate kiss, desperately clutching to the one above him with gasp and want. Tsuna hadn't realized that he had an audience and continued to go further (his hyper-intuition was completely working for something else alright). The desperate boss fumbled to unbutton his partner' vest while lips incoherently mumbled something along the line of hatred towards the hitman uniform complexities.

Seconds after, Gokudera managed to pull himself unnoticeably out from the room when the eyes under the fedora silently killing him with gazes.

.

The next day, unbeknownst to the boss, Gokudera mysteriously got subbed into the mission group along with the best hitman in the world. And that was one hell of a mission because two weeks after that, Gokudera came home all weak and battered.

4.

Gokudera always, always, always tried hard not to stay apart from Tsuna. As the trustworthy right hand man, Gokudera wished to stay next to the one he adored twenty four-seven. In a mission, Gokudera always managed to finish it in time, or even earlier, because he couldn't stand the uneasy feeling of being away from someone that he needed to protect. That was why everytime Gokudera being called in a mission with an unknown period, Gokudera always came back to the base with meeting Tsuna as his priority –not for his report, but for his protectiveness urge to check on his boss.

"TENTH!" Gokudera was just back from Cavallone's house, done with the complicated administration stuff, and wanted to meet Tsuna so bad. It was after dinner so he thought that a single meeting wouldn't hurt the boss.

He was about to flick the door open when he realized the door wouldn't budge. Instead, he got an earful of something being slammed to the door from the other side.

"TENTH?!"

In the middle of Gokudera's alerted habit, there was a rustling sound before someone replied him in a fast paced breath.

"G-Gokudera-kun?"

"TENTH?!" Gokudera turned his head, checking on the surrounding. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! TENTH?!"

"I'm alright! I'm alright!" then there was a sound of something hitting the wall and a muffled sound.

Not really convinced, Gokudera tried to pry open the door, hands didn't move an inch from the knob. It looked like Tsuna had a trouble in breathing so Gokudera's instinct told him to break the door. But before he managed to do so, he heard a relieved and exhausted long breath from the other side.

"Gokudera-kun," a pause of inhale and exhale could be heard, forcing Gokudera to be stopped in the middle of his attack. "I'm alright, really, I just.."

Gokudera stuck his ear close to the door when he heard Tsuna's sentence faltered. He winced back when another slamming sound surprised him. "TENTH?!"

There was a soft smacking sound and a grunt before Tsuna managed to continue. "I'm just arrived from Japan, could you please postpone your meeting with me tomorrow? I feel a little bit—"

There was a choked breath, inviting another alerted ear of Gokudera, but nevertheless the feeling quickly dismissed when Tsuna still continued his restless reasoning. "—tired. I want to sleep early"

"A-are you sure, Tenth?" Gokudera's worry still evident in his voice. "Do you need something to ease your—"

"NO! NO!" Tsuna cut the offer in a flash. "I appreciate your offer but no thank you, Gokudera-kun"

"Tenth?"

"P-please," Tsuna's words sounded like a whimper more than a soft plea by now. "I just want to sleep right now. Could you please—nmh- give me a moment to rest?"

"Y-YES! TENTH!" Gokudera bowed his head in front of the door and ready to bolt out from the place. "I'M SORRY FOR INTRUDING AND PLEASE HAVE A GOOD REST!"

With a heavy heart filled with guilt, Gokudera left the hall quickly. Still in the last moment, his ear managed to catch a string of mumbling sound followed with a whimper.

"Rebornnm-stop-unngh-ah!"

.

The next day, Gokudera (after learning what actually happened last night) didn't have the courage to face the boss, especially when the morning after, Tsuna woke up late, very late, with the hitman always stood beside him protectively.


End file.
